


Two Serums, One Side Effect

by savagejho



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Horror, Kissing, Loss, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagejho/pseuds/savagejho
Summary: Mia, Zoe, and Ethan escape the collapsing building after the defeat of Jack Baker. Finally reunited with his wife, Ethan finally is able to quell the yearning in his heart. With little time left, Zoe and Mia take the serums. However, when the side effects of the serum take hold, the three of them become much more acquainted with one another.





	Two Serums, One Side Effect

The writhing mass of foul flesh, that once had the slight semblance of a man, held its grip tightly around Ethan Winters' body. He could feel his torso slowly beginning to concave within the crushing pressure of the giant blackish hand. The life rapidly leaving his body as the air within his lungs was forced out of him.

Could this be it? Could this be really it? Ethan Winters traveled thousands of miles, fought off swarms of mutated insects, avoided getting disemboweled or his face eaten by those toothed sacs of flesh, solved deranged hellish puzzles, and came all this way to save his once "deceased" wife, just to be done in by an old man turned giant moldy slug.

Fuck no, this wasn't going to be it. He didn't come all this way to die here. Not while he still had one hand free to shoot the living shit out of that thing.

With his last choking breath, Ethan reached for his grenade launcher and shoved it into the head of the creature, fully encapsulating its last grotesque eye within the end of the barrel.

"Get baked Jack Baker."

With one click of the trigger, the resulting explosion surged through the creature's head, splattering a gaping hole through to the other side.

But, like a sledgehammer, the recoil violently jerked Ethan's shoulder back, almost dislocating it, as he flinched in pain while his shoulder went numb.

The grip of the ghoulish hand loosened on Ethan's torso, but with one arm going numb and the other still restrained, there was nothing Ethan could do to lessen his fall as his body slipped from the creature's grasp and his body slammed hard into the ankle-deep water with a solid thud.

The mass of black tentacled flesh reeled back, letting out one last shrill shriek as it tumbled backwards into the dilapidated walls, convulsing erratically until it eventually moved no more.

Ethan laid there heaving for breath, his lungs finally able to take in oxygen as he struggled from blacking out.

Mia Winters and Zoe Baker rushed over, shielding the dazed Ethan from the falling debris, lifting him up, and slinging one of Ethan's arms around each of their shoulders to aid in walking him out of the crumbling building.

"Hang in there Ethan! We're almost out!" Mia said wrapping one of her arms around Ethan's chest to help lift him up as he began dragging his feet.

"We're almost out, just a little bit further til we reach the dock. You ain't died against my father and you ain't dying in my arms, ya hear me!" Zoe said tightening her arm's grip around his waist.

With great effort, both of them heaved along the nearly unconscious man clear from the falling debris and continued towards the dark waters of the dock.

"Ethan? Ethan? Dammit I think he's unconscious! We've got to let him rest, he won't make it through the boat ride in this condition."

"There should be a storage shed just over yonder. We can stay there til he comes to."

Just off the dirt path there the small storage shed stood with its darkened windows and dirt covered exterior.

Exhausted, they swung open the door and after surveying the small interior for potential hostiles, they laid Ethan gently against one of the concrete walls.

Zoe and Mia sunk down and sat on either side of Ethan. Both were relieved to hear that his ragged breathing had been replaced with soft breaths as his chest rose up and down quietly.

Mia rested her head on his chest, the first time she'd heard his heartbeat in three years.

"I'm glad Ethan's okay but Mia it ain't over for us just yet. We've still got to take the serum. There should be one for the both of us in his pocket."

With a bit of rustling they each found one of the serum syringes and injected it into themselves without hesitation.

Zoe could feel the effects taking hold instantly. A sudden rush of heat from within and a stinging pain spread all over the tattered woman's body as it purged the infection. She bit her lip and tightened her fists until the pain subsided, leaving her flushed with sweat dripping from the sides of her head.

"Zoe, something must be wrong. I can't feel anything changing? Did the serum not work on me? It should have worked! I should have at least felt the side effects by now…"

"Didn't y'all mention that you had some sort of resistance to it earlier? Maybe you just need a bit more stimulation first for the serum to take effect. Ya know, something to raise your body temperature."

"But how? We're in a storage shed and, and I can already feel the infection trying to resurface! Wait… Zoe what are you doing?"

Zoe got up and knelt in front of Mia with a dreamy blaze in her eyes. She straddled Mia's thighs and leaned in.

The second Mia felt Zoe's soft lips brush against her own, she felt the burst of heat from within and the stinging pain. She winced back, but relaxed as she felt Zoe's soothing touch caressing her shoulders and neck.

Mia could feel the infection finally being eradicated from her body and soon realized it was being replaced with uncontrollable desire.

The lust in the air hung low and thick. It was wet and hot, almost palpable, consuming each woman in a passionate haze as their lips and tongues danced.

Yes, indeed the side effects were in full swing.

* * *

It was dark. Ethan stared aimlessly into an endless void. He reached out as if there would be someone's hand waiting to guide him through the nothingness, but there was no one there to save him from his solitude. There were no monsters, no crazy swamp folks, or dead bodies. Just jet black darkness. Even though he had just got here, this dark void felt oddly familiar. As if deep down he knew he had been here before, or rather, he had been here for too long. He questioned whether he had gone blind or not, but there was a difference between the darkness of his eyelids and the cold emptiness around him.

But then, he heard something.

It was faint, but indeed he heard something. Ethan spun his head from left to right trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. It was a voice. A soft voice. It was coming from his left. There was also an inviting warmth radiating from the direction of that voice. Ethan tried to move, but his body wouldn't follow his commands. After what had felt like an eternity, Ethan was able to will his legs to start moving. With each laborious step he took, he got closer and closer to that voice, to that warmth. He had no idea where he was going, but all he knew was that it must be better than where he was now. Where he had been for so long.

Ethan was awoken by a hand suddenly gripping his torn shirt.

His body ached, but at least his arm was no longer numb as he could feel the wet concrete on his skin. His vision was blurred and his hearing was muffled while his mind frantically tried to regain its bearings.

He reached and touched the hand gripping his shirt.

It was soft and delicate. It was Mia's.

As his senses slowly began to return to him, he realized that voice was also Mia's, and so was that warmth. She was sitting next to him.

As if on instinct, he slid his body closer to her until their skin touched and he could breathe in her quickening breath.

Mia tightened her grip on Ethan's shirt and pulled him closer.

"You're… finally, awake." Mia whispered breathlessly into Ethan's ear.

Ethan's eyes were beginning to focus, and there Mia was, sitting next to him, legs spread in the shape of an "M," like a dam ready to let its floodgates loose.

Buried between her thighs was Zoe. Each of her arms gripped one of Mia's legs as she ravaged Mia's pussy with her tongue.

Mia's thighs wrapped around the sides of Zoe's face while her opposite hand gripped that short unkept head of hair, encouraging Zoe to continue relentlessly.

The small shed was soon filled with moans of ecstasy that echoed off the walls and spilled into the night.

As the floodgates began to burst, Mia's thighs tightened around Zoe's face as her body shivered in sudden spasms of pleasure.

Mia gripped Ethan's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Her lips were soft and wet, just like so many times before.

Their tongues slid past one another, as if coaxing the other to enter the opposing mouth.

Mia gently bit Ethan's lower lip before moving past his stubble, towards his defenseless neck waiting to be exploited. With each kiss and light suck, Ethan's body trembled as he melted into her advances.

Mia let out a soft moan as she felt Zoe taking this opportunity to caress Mia's exposed breasts, teasing each perked nipple with her tongue.

Zoe sucked and teased her way up Mia's body, until she reclaimed the attention of Mia's lips.

Mia could taste herself on Zoe's tongue, which only heightened her arousal while Ethan teased her nipples with his mouth and his fingers explored her opening.

"No fair... you two… are double teaming me…" Mia moaned out helplessly as Zoe reached down and rubbed her clit while Ethan was busy knuckles deep within her.

"Slow down...I just came... Let me catch my breath"

They both ignored the futile pleas as each teased the breast on their respective sides along with intensifying their manual stimulation.

Mia's arms wrapped around both of them, pulling each closer as her legs began to tremble, unable to contain the sexual energy about to be let loose. She was completely helpless as Zoe and Ethan left her mind blank, totally consumed in lustful bliss. With one last spasm and a crescendoed moan, Mia's body shook with waves of splashing pleasure.

But they weren't done yet.

Zoe and Ethan deviously continued stimulating Mia, using her helpless pleas only as encouragement.

Mia bit her lip, resisting the urge to cum, trying to keep her mind from going blank again, but with both doing work on her body, there was no way she could fight her imminent orgasm.

After this orgasm, Zoe and Ethan continued kissing, sucking, and teasing relentlessly up and down Mia's trembling figure.

"Please… Slow down! I… I haven't even recovered from the last one yet!"

Ethan buried his face in between his wife's thighs, tasting every drop of fluid her pussy gushed out and Zoe reveled in seeing Mia's helpless expression of pure ecstasy as she sucked and kissed Mia's exposed neck and shoulders.

Mia's legs wrapped around her husband's face, moaning uncontrollably as she grinded against his tongue. Her body shuddered as she whipped her head back, becoming numb with pleasure as she came hard onto Ethan's face.

"Seriously, seriously stop, stop. You two are going to make me faint if you two continue! god you two are evil!"

Zoe and Ethan finally halted their onslaught as they snuggled in close to Mia, teasing her neck with soft kisses.

Mia turned her face toward Ethan, licking her fluids off his lips as she reached down towards his throbbing crotch.

As Mia released the zippered restraint, the tent in Ethan's pants erupted outward revealing the sizable shaft oozing with precum, begging to be used.

Zoe bent downward and licked the tip, swirling her tongue around the engorged head while Mia's hand went up and down its shaft with broad strokes.

"Your turn to be double teamed Ethan," Mia whispered into Ethan's ear as she began kissing his neck, still remembering all his weak spots.

Ethan moaned softly as Zoe began bobbing her head up and down, taking his entire length down her throat. With double the stimulation from Zoe and Mia, Ethan could feel his body tensing, ready to release with the intensifying pleasure.

But both women were not ready for him to cum just yet.

Zoe could feel his cock stiffen and pulse, seconds away from spilling his seed. In that moment, she quickly ceased her sucking, leaving Ethan's cock twitching helplessly, unable to fulfill its purpose.

Mia and Zoe smirked with satisfaction hearing Ethan's groans and decelerating breaths as his orgasm was going to be painfully prolonged.

With Ethan's breathing slowing down again, Zoe slid off her unneeded clothes and garments, revealing her soaked pussy underneath. She straddled his waist, teasing his tip with her vaginal lips before slowly sliding his length inside of her.

Zoe moaned as she felt the thick shaft stretching her open, not ready for the pleasure she was feeling. It had been so long since she had felt this good. Living with a murderous family and having psychological visions of that deranged Eveline kept her from being able to feel aroused. Since the first kiss with Mia, which fully sparked her arousal, her mind had never been more clear. All her visions, all her nightmares we gone, and in there place, was just pure lustful desire. Zoe's sexual energy had been building up to this moment, kindled furiously by Mia and Ethan, and she was ready for the sexual release her body yearned for.

Zoe grinded her hips up and down, savoring the waves of pleasure Ethan's cock provided as she pressed her hands onto his shoulders, steadying herself as she rode.

"You're not off the hook either," Mia said with a smirk as she pressed her lips against Zoe's neck and slid her hand down to stimulate Zoe's clit.

Ethan bit his lip as he gripped Zoe thighs, feeling her walls beginning to tighten. Mia was showing no mercy as Zoe rode up and down. She was totally at the whim of his cock and Mia's teasing.

Zoe was no match for the double stimulation and it didn't take long for her sex starved body to inflame with ecstasy as she got her long-awaited release. Her moans echoed a melody of pleasure as her hips trembled and spasmed, unable to contain the overwhelming sexual bliss. With a satisfied sigh, she collapsed onto Ethan's chest, recovering from the explosive orgasm.

Ethan's cock slid out of Zoe's pussy, dripping with anticipation. He had done everything in his power to keep himself from going over the edge while Zoe came on his cock.

But Mia was not going to let either of them rest.

She spread Zoe's legs open, burying her face in between Zoe's thighs, hungrily lapping at her sopping wetness. With her other free hand, Mia teased and stroked Ethan's throbbing cock that was practically begging to be allowed to cum.

Mia indulged herself as Zoe's legs tightened and her melodious moans filled the storage shed once again. She continued lapping sensuously as Zoe's body spasmed with aftershocks of her climax. All Zoe could do was whimper helplessly as Mia slid her tongue even deeper into Zoe's opening. Mia was concentrated on returning the favor of forced orgasms.

After the next sexual convulsion, Mia slid and curled her fingers inside of Zoe, making sure that her g-spot was getting full attention. Thrusting her hand back and forth against Zoe's g-spot left Zoe powerless to do anything but convulse with pleasure.

Zoe reached down and gripped Mia's wrist trying to pull Mia's hand out of her. But it was a futile attempt. All Mia had to do was simply tease Zoe's clit and Zoe would be rendered helpless.

It was no use. Zoe could feel the strength in her arms failing her with each rub to her clit. Before long, Mia resumed thrusting her fingers against Zoe's g-spot, leaving Zoe breathlessly moaning against her will once again.

With one final thrust, Zoe's thighs collapsed around Mia's hand as Zoe came hard, coating Mia's fingers with her fluids.

"Okay... Okay.. you win, you win..." Zoe said shuddering, too weak to fight back anymore.

Mia licked her soaked fingers, finally showing mercy and gave Zoe a light peck on the lips before turning her attention back to Ethan's twitching manhood. She had mastered the art of edging and was showing that she had not lost her touch even after three years of separation. She had edged her husband long enough and figured he deserved to get his release by now.

Ethan let out a low moan as he felt his wife's lips envelope his shaft and slip down to its hilt. Being edged for so long, there was no way he could hold his orgasm any longer. The feeling of Mia's tongue and mouth around his cock was too much. With a slight thrust of his hips, he finally let out his long overdue orgasm, spilling his thick load into Mia's awaiting mouth.

With a swallow and a lick of her lips, Mia nestled herself in between the two exhausted individuals. The three of them cuddled closer together, sharing their body heat, and each of them drifted into a deep sleep to conclude their satisfying sexual dance.

* * *

As dawn approached, the silence of the morning stillness was broken by heavy boots and the clacking of machine guns held firmly in trained hands.

The heavy rusted door of the storage shed swung open as men clad in black military vests entered.

"We've got three survivors! They are naked, but alive! C'mon team let's go, let's get them out of here!"

* * *

Mia, Zoe, and Ethan awoke to the deafening churning of the helicopter. The men in black military vests draped the three of them in blankets and escorted them onto the chopper. They each sat on the cold metal seats still in a daze, staring out into the waters of Louisiana illuminated by the morning sun gracing the landscape.

"By the way Mia, what were those side effects?" Zoe said.

"The serum side effects weren't some aphrodisiac as it might seem from last night's activities. It really just removes the checks and balances to our inner inhibitions for a while," Mia replied as Zoe rested her head on Mia's shoulder.

"Would it be okay with y'all if I stay at your place for a bit? I don't have anywhere else to go right now. The only family I've known is still back at the bayou."

"Yes, stay as long as you'd like. It's the least that we can do for you. Without your help, there would have been no way me and Ethan would even be alive right now. And… besides, last night was too much fun not to have at least a round two!"

The trained agents sitting around them shuffled their feet awkwardly, trying to pretend that they weren't paying attention, as the helicopter zoomed back to civilization.


End file.
